


Roleplay

by Wolfgirl93



Series: Writober 2019 [12]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Halloween Costumes, Handcuffs, M/M, PWP, Police Uniforms, Policeman/Criminal, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-12 05:40:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20997893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfgirl93/pseuds/Wolfgirl93
Summary: Questa storia partecipa al #Writober 2019 di Fanwriter.itPrompt: RoleplayNumero parole: 1247





	Roleplay

Le feste di Halloween non gli erano mai piaciute, si era sempre sentito come un pesce fuori d’acqua e quindi tendeva sempre a rinunciare o a inventarsi qualche scusa, peccato che Jason – il suo ragazzo – avesse deciso di costringerlo ad andare e aveva persino trovato dei costumi, a detta sua fantastici.

Così Tim si era ritrovato di fronte allo specchio intento a sistemare quella dannata divisa da poliziotto che gli stringeva un po’ troppo sui fianchi e soprattutto stava letteralmente litigando con quel dannato cappello che gli cadeva perennemente sul viso.

“Sei pronto?” La voce di Jason si fece sempre più vicina e quando sbucò dalla porta indossava un completo a righe da carcerato con tanto di numeretto e manette. “Oh sei sexy con quello, ho scelto bene allora.” Disse il moro con un ghigno prima di avvicinarsi al piccoletto.

“I pantaloni sono stretti e il cappello mi sta enorme.” Si lamentò il moretto sbuffando, lasciò a Jason il tempo per un bacio prima di borbottare qualcosa sul fatto che si sentisse ridicolo per quella dannata festa.

“Sei bellissimo e poi dai siamo perfetti, anche se conoscendo Dick quando ci vedrà se ne uscirà con ‘sembrate usciti da un porno scadente’.” Ridacchiò Jay prima di sistemare il cappello sulla testa di Tim.

Inutile dire che quella battuta arrivò e fece persino frullare qualche idea nelle mente di Jason mentre guardava il suo fidanzato stretto in quella divisa, forse un po’ troppo aderente, che giocava facendo girare l’anello delle manette sul dito.

La serata passò veloce, nonostante le aspettative Tim si divertì, per via di Dick e del buon sapore di quel liquore, aveva alzato anche un po’ il gomito; quando uscirono infatti il moretto era appoggiato al braccio di Jason e ridacchiava mentre con la mano libera teneva il cappello.

“Sai dovrei arrestarti per aver infranto una leg\- _hic_ -ge.” Disse il più piccolo prima di ridere mentre entrava in auto.

“Quando saremo a casa potrai fare quello che vorrai.” Nella mente di Jason balenarono già fin troppi pensieri, quelle manette sarebbero state utili e chissà magari quella serata sarebbe finita nel migliore dei modi.

Guidò con calma verso casa cercando di non distrarsi troppo nel sentire le lievi carezze che Tim aveva iniziato a fargli, le sue mani erano lente mentre si muovevano sulla sua coscia e i brividi iniziarono a scuotere il corpo del più grande; per fortuna però arrivò, senza troppi sforzi, a casa.

Timothy era un po’ troppo rumoroso quando era ubriaco quindi Jason dovette premergli una mano contro il viso per portarlo nell’appartamento, non voleva di certo svegliare tutto il vicinato e beccarsi una multa per schiamazzi notturni, peccato che il più piccolo avesse inteso quel gesto in modo diverso.

Quando arrivarono in casa gli occhi del più piccolo erano annebbiati dall’alcol ma decisi, spinse – o almeno ci provò – Jason contro la porta e gli ammanettò un polso.

“Sai che questa è aggressione a pubblico ufficiale? Si becca dai 3 ai 5 anni di reclusione e quindi se non vuoi passare ulteriori guai ti consiglio di non opporre resistenza e seguirmi.” La voce del moretto era seria e dura, sembrava davvero convinto di essere un poliziotto, l’unica cosa che però tradì il ‘poliziotto’ fu il lieve sorrisetto che aveva stampato in faccia.

“E sentiamo, cosa dovrei fare per redimermi? E poi oltre ad averla aggredita -per un fine superiore eh – cos’altro avrei fatto?” Chiese Jason divertito da quel giochetto dei ruoli.

“Mi ha toccato in posti sconvenienti e soprattutto è fin troppo sexy per girare a piede libero.” La voce di Tim tradì una risata mentre spingeva verso la camera il ‘povero’ carcerato.

“Oh, non mi pento di nulla, ma non credere che mi lascerò prendere così facilmente.” Quelle parole furono dette con calma mentre le azioni che le susseguirono furono veloci e precise: la mano di Jason spinse con forza il corpo del fidanzato sul letto, strattonò le manette per liberare la mano – quelle manette avevano sempre un trucco ma visto che lui era l’unico a saperlo, perché non usarle contro il povero Tim? - e subito agganciò le due manette ai polsi del più piccolo infilando la corda che le univa nella spalliera del letto così da poter bloccare l’altro.

Trionfante il ‘carcerato’ mostrò fiero le chiavi luccicanti e ridacchiò mentre ammirava il corpo del moretto sotto di sé.

“Vedo che i ruoli si sono invertiti, signor poliziotto, adesso sei tu alla mia mercé.” Spiegò con calma passando le mani sul torace ancora coperto dell’altro.

“Lasciami! Giuro che ti farò arrestare e poi ti sbatterò in cella per sempre!” Borbottò Tim cercando – veramente – di strattonando le manette.

“Mi dispiace ma non ci tengo a finire in cella e poi ora che ho un bocconcino simile davanti a me non posso di certo lasciarmelo scappare.

La giacca da poliziotto fu aperta e la maglia sotto fu letteralmente strappata – ignorando ovviamente i lamenti di Tim che strattonò nuovamente le manette – Jason ridacchiò poi si abbassò verso il suo torace baciandolo e leccando i capezzoli rosei dell’altro, li stuzzicò con la lingua e le dita mentre si beava dei gemiti del più piccolo che continuava a dire di lasciarlo o altro.

L'attenzione del più grande poi fu attirata dal rigonfiamento che faceva bella mostra di sé sotto ai pantaloni del moretto, ammirò per bene il modo in cui i fianchi del ragazzo erano messi in evidenza dall’indumento poi con un gesto fluido lo liberò da quell’inutile pezzo di tessuto e osservò con stupore cosa l’altro nascondesse sotto.

“E questi? Devo dedurre che speravi di essere molestato da un vile carcerato?” Chiese Jason divertito e ammaliato da quegli slip.

Tim aveva optato per degli slip a mo’ di tanga con delle strisce di tessuto che andavano a circondare i glutei, il tutto di un blu scuro e con un distintivo di polizia ben stampato sul davanti.

Il viso del più piccolo si fece ardente e fu certo che le sue guance avessero assunto un colorito rossastro, cercò di borbottare qualcosa per scagionarsi ma la sua mente divenne tutto d’un tratto vuota quando sentì la bocca di Jason sul suo membro; non si era nemmeno accorto che l’altro gli aveva abbassato gli slip, ma non ebbe neppure il tempo di ragionare che il piacere arrivò prepotente a strappargli sospiri e gemiti lasciandolo ormai alla mercé del suo carceriere.

La bocca di Jason era bollente e i movimenti che faceva erano lenti e precisi proprio per far impazzire Tim che era già scosso dai tremori e dai gemiti, il più grande sapeva bene come far impazzire l’altro quindi andò dritto al punto e iniziò a muovere la testa su e giù lungo la sua erezione mentre stuzzicava la punta con la lingua.

Fu tutto molto veloce, forse era colpa dell’alcol o forse di quel teatrino che avevano inscenato, Tim si era ritrovato ormai al limite e dopo qualche altra stimolazione si era abbandonato all’orgasmo venendo nella bocca calda di Jay con un lungo gemito.

Il moro ingoiò fino all’ultima goccia poi si leccò le labbra sporche prima di ghignare verso il più piccolo.

“Direi che adesso posso prendermi anche il resto, no mio caro poliziotto?” Chiese in tono suadente prima di afferrare un preservativo dal mobiletto vicino al letto.

Tim era ancora scosso dal godimento e riuscì solo ad annuire mentre la sua mente era ormai pronta a perdersi nuovamente nel piacere, baciò dolcemente Jason e dopo averlo ammirato gli sorrise.

“Direi che ormai sono tuo…”


End file.
